


One Last Chance

by chateaux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chateaux/pseuds/chateaux
Summary: Annie was called by Armin to come to Ymir's birthday party as his 'date' that she agreed upon. However, she didn't prepare herself at what and who she saw at the party.Or in which Mikasa and Annie are exes and crossed paths again after not having any forms of communication when they broke up.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a (not so short) one shot commercial break from Madness. It's not connected though so you're free to read it without having to read my series.

Annie was done doing make up for herself when she heard her phone _ding_ on the sink.

She picked her phone up from the sink and saw that Hitch sent her a message.

_**Hey, I'm about a mile away so you better get yourself ready before I get there or I'm either leaving you alone or I'm gonna drag your ass out of your apartment ;)** _

Annie rolled her eyes at her friend's text before she began typing a reply, her thumbs tapping everywhere on her screen then she tapped the right side where the send button was.

_**Dramatic as always. Don't worry, I'm already done.** _

She turned her phone off before going out of the bathroom and went to her bedroom where the full body mirror was.

She checked herself one last time before she grabbed her cropped hoodie which was on her bed.

She was wearing a backless spaghetti strap cropped top with a small slit on where her upper ab was which she paired with flared jeans and ankles heeled boots.

Annie went to the bathroom to grab her phone before she made her way outside her bedroom then into her apartment's living room where she sat on the couch and waited for her friend to come and pick her up.

After a few minutes she heard her doorbell rang throughout her apartment indicating that Hitch had arrived and was waiting outside her door.

She got up from the couch and made her way to open the door.

"Oh wow! You look like you _really_ weren't prepared for this party." Hitch teased after she looked her up and down and saw her outfit.

"Shut up and let's just go so we can get this over with already and finally back home." She replied before closing her apartment's door and locking it securely.

"We haven't even arrived at the party yet and you already want it to end and go back home?" Hitch clicked her tongue, feinning a disappointment at her friend's behavior. "Unbelievable." She shook her head to give more emphasis on her 'disappointment'.

Annie remained silent throughout the whole walk to the parking lot where Hitch's car was.

"What caused you to change your mind, anyway?" Hitch asked Annie once they made it inside the car. "I was surprised when you texted me out of nowhere and told me to come and pick you up because _suddenly_ you changed your mind and you _apparently_ wanted to attend the party." 

Hitch drove the car out of the parking lot and made their way to their destination.

"Armin called me. He wanted me to come." Annie shrugged before resting her head on the window.

Hitch raised her eyebrow at what she heard.

"Are you sure it's not because of–"

"I'm gonna _stop_ you right there." Annie's eyes snapped up to her friend's side profile, her palm up to her friend's direction and her eyes were glaring at Hitch.

Hitch turned her attention to her friend once they were at the stop sign and saw Annie's expression like she didn't want to talk about whatever conversation it was that Hitch started between them.

"Fine. I won't say a thing." Hitch made a zipping her mouth motion before turning her eyes back on the road.

"It's almost been a year now so we shouldn't talk about something that was already left behind and let it stay in the past." Annie said one last time before resting her head back against the window and turned her attention on the busy streets.

Hitch remained silent but she let out a sigh and shook her head at her friend's stubbornness.

\------

Once they made it to Ymir's _already noisy_ house, they went out of the car and locked it first before they made their way to the front door of the house.

"Hey, shorty! Glad you came! I knew you couldn't resist me!" Ymir greeted them then hugged them by one arm before turning to Annie and smirked at her which made Annie rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Annie simply replied.

"Wow, that's so sweet! I can really feel your _excitement_!" Ymir exclaimed sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'm going to find Armin." Annie said one last time before she made her way further inside the house and began her search for the guy.

They weren't exactly in a relationship with each other, you could say they were just getting to know each other or you could also say they were just distractions for each other. Distractions from some things that shouldn't be thought about and should have been long forgotten.

They were not ready to be in a new established relationship yet as it was clear to both of them that they were not in the right state of emotional level where they were able to enter a new one yet but they _hopefully_ get in that stage and let the past stay in the past.

Annie was too eager to find Armin that she didn't notice the knowing looks shared by Ymir and Hitch with each other.

"She does know that her ex is here, right?" Ymir asked to Hitch, her eyes were focused on the back of Annie who was walking away from them.

"Yeah, she knows. I tried talking about it with her back in the car but...." Hitch sighed. "As always, she turned the subject down before it even started." 

"If only Annie just talk to Ackerman about this whole thing then maybe all this suffering she was feeling would disappear!" Ymir exclaimed in annoyance. "She's so damn stubborn!"

"We shouldn't get ahead of her. If she's not ready to talk about it yet then let her be. All we can do is to be there for her and wait until she's ready." A familiar voice spoke beside them and saw Krista smiling at the both of them.

"Besides, isn't it her who broke up with Mikasa? So forgive me if I don't understand this suffering bullshit she was going through when she's the one who ended things between them." Another familiar voice joined them which taken them aback as her usually joyful voice was replaced by serious and harsh tone.

"Sasha, you don't know what Annie had gone through all this time so shut your mouth!" Hitch was the first one to recover from the shock and immediately jumped the gun to defend her best friend.

Sasha just shrugged her shoulders and walked away from them.

"Let's just leave that conversation as it is for now and talk about it in some other time." Krista put a hand up at the back of Hitch, trying to calm the upset girl.

"Yeah! Let's just have fun! I mean come on, it's the purpose of my birthday party so stop frowning!" 

Thankfully, Ymir's enthusiasm was passed onto Hitch and made the upset girl relax with her usual teasing smile back on her lips before they made their way further inside the house.

\------

After a few moments of looking around everywhere, Annie finally found where Armin was.

Armin leaned his body sideways against one of the walls at the entrance of the kitchen and when he saw Annie's approaching figure, he nodded and smiled at her then pointed at his back inside the kitchen with his thumb before he turned around and made his way back into the kitchen where the drinks were located.

Annie entered the kitchen and went to where the drinks were then grabbed a cup of her own before she sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Hey." Armin greeted her and smiled then sat on the stool beside her, his hand holding a cup of drink on his own.

"Armin." Annie nodded at him which made the guy chuckled.

"I'm glad you made it in time despite my abrupt request at the very last minute." Armin said before taking a sip from his drink to hide the tinge of red on his cheeks in embarrassment. Embarrassed at his out of the blue request to Annie.

"Yeah." Annie replied shortly before taking a sip from her own cup.

The both of them continued talking and drinking with Armin trying his best to keep the conversation long and alive between them while Annie was either giving a short reply, a nod or a little change of her facial expression.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back quickly so don't go anywhere and stay here." Annie stood up from her seat and made her way out of the kitchen then into the direction of the bathroom.

Annie already told Armin to stop drinking after his few shots long ago because he was already getting drunk but the guy wouldn't listen to her and just continued drinking while ranting out to her about his ex and sobbing which made Annie sighed and patted Armin's back to comfort the guy. It was clear for the both of them that Armin hadn't really been fully moved on from his ex which made Annie shook her head.

Once she made it to the bathroom, she immediately did her business as quick as possible because she wouldn't want to find a missing drunk guy in a house full of drunk people.

After she was done with her business in the bathroom, she made her way to the sink and washed her hands before she went outside of the bathroom.

"Annie."

Annie stopped in her tracks and tensed up when she heard that very familiar voice. The one and only voice that could make her weak, made it hard for her to breathe, her mind running like it was on a marathon then losing focus, her heart hammering inside her and she also felt those cliché butterflies in her stomach causing havoc.

Goosebumps erupted throughout her entire body when she realized that she still felt those feelings for the woman and her heart tightened because it hit her hard that just like Armin she was still not over her last love.

Annie turned her attention to Mikasa before she swallowed and looked away from her eyes. She couldn't look at those eyes when they were looking at her with longing and sadness. 

"Excuse me." She whispered before she continued walking passed Mikasa.

Even though she was already walking away from Mikasa, she could still feel her eyes lingering on her back which made her walked even faster.

Once she rounded the corner, she immediately slumped her weakened body against the wall. Her upper body was crouched, her breathing was ragged, her throat went dry because she was restraining herself from crying, her heart was beating loudly inside her that she was sure she could hear it through her ears and her hands and knees were shaking from the intensity of being near Mikasa again for the first time after a long time of being away from her.

She cursed herself for probably looking so defenseless to anyone right now but her body didn't seem to care about what her mind was screaming about her right now because that was just what she was at that moment; _weak and pathetic_.

"Annie?" She heard her friend's worried voice called for her.

"Hitch." She acknowledged Hitch's presence. "I saw her but I didn't know what to say so I ran away." She looked up to Hitch, her eyes were teary. "What can I even tell her? Hitch?" Her voice cracked at the end and tears started falling down her cheeks, her eyes were looking at Hitch with a mixture of desperation, pain and _hope_. Hoping for someone to come and get her out of her helplessness.

"Annie...." Hitch let her one word reply lingered in the air before she hugged Annie as tightly as Annie would find herself most comfort in and let her cry on her shoulder for as long as she needed, gently rubbing her friend's back in hope of adding more comfort to the broken girl and at least ease her pain a little.

After her moment at the rounded corner of the bathroom and after Hitch retouched her make up, she thanked Hitch then Hitch offered her a drive back home which she refused and instead told her to go back to the party and have fun which Hitch retaliated as how could she when her best friend was clearly in pain and needed a shoulder to sob on and to rub her snot on which started a little bickering between the two then Annie had reassured Hitch that she was really fine as she already let it all out and to go back to her business, focus on herself and not worry about Annie.

In the end, Hitch ran out of arguments to convince Annie to drive them home and gave up. 

When that was all done, Annie made her way back into the kitchen but just as she entered the kitchen, she saw Armin making out with someone which shook her as she thought he was still in love with his ex so what was this?

"What the fuck?" She told the two who were too busy lip locking to even notice her which made Annie sighed.

"Seriously, Armin?" Annie shook her head and made her way out of the kitchen again to find where Hitch was.

It didn't take that long to find Hitch as Annie saw her in the living room, seated on the couch and _making out_ with someone.

"Hitch, can I borrow your car key? I'll just put my hoodie back in it and will be right back quickly." Annie said loud enough just to get Hitch's reaction.

Annie rolled her eyes when Hitch didn't even look at her and just tossed her the car key which she got from inside her brassiere while still making out. Good thing, Annie had fast reflexes and caught the car key.

_'Seriously, what's up with these people?'_

Annie shook her head before she made her way to the front door and got out of the house to the front where Hitch's car was parked.

When she made it to the car, she opened the door and put her hoodie inside and her cellphone in the compartment before closing the door then locked it securely before she turned around to walk back inside the house.

_'Might as well enjoy the party while I'm here.'_

\------

It had been quite a few minutes since she went back inside the house and told herself to fuck it and decided to just drink the night away.

She had been drinking drinks after drinks whenever a new one was reached out to her which she would accept in a heartbeat. She wasn't in a state of mind where she'd be worried about whether or not the drink was spiked at all. 

All her body, mind and soul screaming to her was to get drunk and forget everything she witnessed earlier and the incident at the corridor that led to the bathroom.

Annie was currently seated at one of the stools inside the kitchen again, she decided to give herself a well deserved rest after her long dancing back at the courtyard where the blasting music was coming from and throughout the house.

She hadn't seen Armin when she came back so she assumed he probably already went home to rest or he had other business to finish.

A man with two drinks in his hands made his way to where Annie was with a suspicious smirk.

"Hey." He seated at the stool beside her then reached out the drink in his right hand. "I've been watching you since earlier and you're all alone so I assumed that you must be lonely and decided to join you." He looked at Annie expectantly who was just looking at the reached out drink to her.

After what seemed like a long debate with herself about whether or not she was gonna accept this man's drink, she sighed and nodded before reaching out her hand to grab the cup.

However, her hand wasn't even inches near the man's hand when another hand gripped the man's arm so tightly that made the man to scream out in pain.

Annie hadn't even processed what was happening yet when the person twisted the arm they were holding to the man's back and slammed his face on the marbled counter hard using their other hand and Annie swore she heard a bone broke but she wasn't sure which one.

Annie snapped out of her shock when she saw the person's hand pushed the man's arm further up his back that made the man screamed even more, the person seemed so willing to break the man's arm.

Her wide eyes immediately snapped at the person and saw Mikasa's piercing grey eyes glaring at the back of the man's head, her teeth gritted and her breathing was coming out as a hiss.

"Mikasa!" Annie reached out her hand to pry Mikasa's hands away from the man and freed the poor man.

_'He's definitely injured.'_

Annie sighed then grabbed Mikasa's hand before making her way outside the house with Mikasa following her behind.

When they made it outside only then that Annie realized she didn't know where they were supposed to go to. She didn't think it through, her body just acted out of instinct and dragged Mikasa away from there.

She realized she was still holding Mikasa's hand so she moved her hand to try and get it out of Mikasa's hold but Mikasa only held it tighter that made Annie turned around to face her.

However, the moment she was fully facing Mikasa, she let go of Annie's hand and grabbed her face before leaning her head dangerously close to Annie that their noses were touching and their breaths were blowing on their faces.

Mikasa didn't fully leaned in to the point of their lips being pressed against each other, she just let it stayed there while looking at Annie intently and waiting for her to make the next move or to push her away. It all depended on Annie.

Annie swallowed thickly before meeting Mikasa's eyes hesitantly and when they finally met eye to eye, Annie saw the emotions swirling in her eyes.

Mikasa's eyes were filled with nothing she expected but full of love and affection only for her that it made Annie's last wall of defense crumbling down and the damn had been broken down. Tears after tears ran down her cheeks and her hands were balled tightly to her sides.

Mikasa caressed her cheeks to wipe the never-ending tears coming down her cheeks then she pulled away from her face for a tiny bit and kissed her forehead softly before making her way down a little to her cheeks and kissing her tears away from her face and lastly, Mikasa moved her lips to her eyelashes then kissed her there like silently telling Annie to stop crying.

Annie didn't understand the woman in front of her at all. Why was she doing all of this? Why was she acting so gentle to her? She hurt Mikasa, so why? And so Annie decided to ask just that.

"Why?" She managed to croak out.

"Why, what?" Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows at Annie.

"Why are you still doing all of this?! Why are you treating me like this?! Why are you showing me affection?! Why don't you hate me?! I hurt you, right?!" Annie's voice cracked at the end.

"You shouldn't treat me like nothing happened and I didn't just hurt you! You shouldn't be showing me your affection! You should've stopped caring about me! You should've just moved on and forget about me the moment you heard me tell you that ridiculous reason that I was already getting tired of you and broke up with you! You shouldn't waste your time on someone like me! You shouldn't be with a piece of shit like me! You should've just hated me!" Annie pushed Mikasa away from her and wiped her tears harshly.

"I–" Annie swallowed back the sobs threatening to come out of her mouth. "I don't fucking deserve you!"

"So, why are you still clinging onto that thin chance of us getting back with each other?! Why are you making this harder on me?!" Annie closed her eyes then put her hands up on it, her lower lip quivering, the sobs that she was fighting back earlier burst out of her mouth one after another and her body was shaking from the intensity of her sobs.

Mikasa remained silent throughout her long rant and just let Annie get it all off of her chest even after she finished but then she heard Mikasa sighed and she felt her body being wrapped by a familiar pair of strong arms tightly and Annie's whole being turned gooey once she felt that familiar warmth of Mikasa's hug and her heart tightened even more.

"I don't understand you, Mikasa." Annie whispered weakly.

"I know." Mikasa replied softly before she felt a soft kiss being placed on top of her head and a hand caressing her hair shortly after.

\---------

Mikasa slammed Annie's back onto their former shared bedroom's door once it was locked and kissed her hard which she responded quickly with the same intensity.

Mikasa's hands were making their own journey throughout her entire body and would stop at a certain spot once in a while like a tourist who just saw a beautiful view and stopped with what they were doing to enjoy and savor the pleasant view and feeling of the moment.

Annie's hands were running through Mikasa's pixie cut hair and couldn't help herself but to let out a sigh of relief through her nose once she realized that this was not a dream and that she was really touching and feeling Mikasa again after a very long time of not being able to and her skin was tingling everytime Mikasa's hands would touch a spot on her body that was exposed.

Mikasa's hands then went behind her thighs and hoisted her up before she wrapped Annie's legs around her waist then turned around to the direction of their former shared bed.

She made her way to the bed without breaking their long awaited moment, she refused to let Annie's mouth even just for a second.

Once she made it to the bed, she gently put Annie on it then went on top of her. Her hand going through the slit in Annie's top and squeezed her breast gently then hard that made Annie gasped.

Mikasa then made her way to Annie's sweet spot between her neck and her shoulder.

The moment Annie felt Mikasa's lips and tongue latching and licking on her body then her hands imprinted its existence into her very soul like she already knew the way it reacted, what it wanted and what it needed, it all made Annie a moaning mess, a chill erupted through her entire body while her heart and soul felt like they were on fire. A perfect combination for her mind which was going insane.

\---------

Annie heaved out a relieved but exhausted sigh after what seemed like forever. Her entire body was really sore, she didn't know if she could still walk to go to the bathroom and she was also sure she had marks everywhere as Mikasa made sure to pay attention to every nook and crook of her body and took her time with marking them like telling Annie that every single part of her body was Mikasa's and only hers.

Mikasa pulled away from the crook of Annie's neck and stared down at her body then smirked to herself when she saw all the marks she made on them, seemingly satisfied with herself and mentally gave herself a pat on her back for a job well done.

Annie raised an eyebrow at Mikasa when she saw her reaction before rolling her eyes at her and turning her head to the side to try and hide her reddened face but it seemed to have failed because she heard the familiar serene laugh of Mikasa which made her heart to melt. 

_'Fuck, this woman really got me_ good.'

"Mikasa!" Annie blurted out when she felt her still naked body was suddenly picked up from the bed by Mikasa in a bridal style.

"Come on, the bath's already ready. Let's clean ourselves first before going to bed." Mikasa kissed her forehead before she settled Annie and herself in a tub.

Mikasa rested her chin on Annie's head when Annie leaned her back comfortably at her front and she wrapped her arms around Annie while Annie was just playing with her fingers.

They both know they'd have to talk about the main issue yet but neither of them wanted to break the peaceful moment between them so they made a silent agreement with each other.

Mikasa put her hand to Annie's and lifted her head up while looking at her eyes intently, asking for permission but Annie just rolled her eyes at Mikasa and pressed their lips together which made Mikasa to smile widely throughout the kiss that caused Annie to giggle softly at Mikasa's blissful expression that appeared to have tattooed itself on the woman's face.

"You're so silly." Annie pulled away and looked into Mikasa's eyes who was looking at her softly with the same look she saw earlier.

She wanted to say it at that moment, she really did because it was one of those perfect moments between them when they'd just blurt it out of nowhere and would cause the other to smile a big wide genuine smile with a reply back to the words.

However, it will have to wait so she swallowed the words back down and told herself to not rush and wait for a little bit. It was not gonna be that long, anyway. Not with the way Mikasa had been looking at her, she'd just wait for her to say it first and she'd reply back with honesty. 

Once they were done with cleaning themselves and wore into something comfortable, they made their way back to the bed and laid there.

Annie was surprised when Mikasa went on top of her and leaned her head before grabbing her wrists then placing it at the top of her head, her piercing grey eyes looking at her with an intensity that made Annie weak.

"I can't hate you no matter how many times you tell me to. I can never do that, I'd rather die hating myself than hating you." Mikasa started. 

"As long as, I feel myself drawn into you I won't do anything to pull myself back even if that meant I'd get hurt." She pecked Annie's chin.

"As long as I love you, I will never get tired of showering you with my affection. You're more than enough deserving of me than anyone else. I don't care what you think about who's deserving of me, _I want you_ _and only you._ " Her piercing grey eyes seemed to have sparkled even more like something had been lit inside of her. "It's always been you and it will always be you. You will always be my first and last. I'll always come running back to you."

Mikasa pecked her nose first before she let go of Annie's wrists and she settled her head into Annie's neck.

Annie felt Mikasa inhaled her scent before she sighed that tickled Annie slightly.

"You're not the only one to blame for our break up. In fact, you shouldn't even be blaming yourself in the first place. I was the one at fault, you only did what you did to protect yourself from my craziness." Mikasa began and chuckling a little at the end before turning serious again.

"I'm sorry, I was too obsessed. I didn't even realized the things I did was way out of line and you didn't deserve all of that. It was after our break up and _I already lost you_ when I only realized all my wrong doings." She continued with her voice cracking up at the part where she said she already lost Annie.

"Our break up seemed like a wake up call to me because I realized a lot of things. I realized that if you were too obsessed over someone, no matter how much they cared for you they will leave you in order to distance and protect themselves from you." Annie felt her neck got soaked so she tried to push Mikasa away from her neck to wipe her tears but Mikasa wouldn't budge and instead only tightened her hold on Annie like she didn't want to let go of Annie, not this time.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry. I regret everything." Annie heard Mikasa's voice filled with remorse and pain that it broke Annie's heart to hear the woman's usually nonchalant voice be filled with such emotions. 

"Please just give me one last chance. I won't say that I will do my best not to act the way I was before because I know it's not enough for you so I will show you how much I've reflected and changed since our last moment together." Mikasa let out a sob and settled her head further into Annie's neck. "I love you so much. Please, come back to me, Annie." She pleaded, her desperation could be heard in her voice and it was also obvious with the way she was holding Annie so tight like she wouldn't want to let Annie go ever again.

"Mikasa...." Annie pulled Mikasa's head away from her and into her eye level, staring straight into Mikasa's eyes while Mikasa stared back with uncertainty and insecurity which broke Annie even more. She closed her eyes then sighed before she took a peck on Mikasa's lips to at least reassure the woman which quite worked as she felt her relax on top of her but the insecurity was still in her eyes.

"I love you so much. I'd love to be with you again." 

And there, the words she had been wanting to say to Mikasa after not being able to come out for a very long time was now out and proud again.

Mikasa cried, her tears running down her cheeks really fast that Annie had to move her thumbs again to wipe another set of tears.

She pecked Annie's lips multiple times then pressed their lips together hard at the end and kissed Annie under her chin that made Annie laughed.

Mikasa sighed contently then settled herself on Annie's stomach, putting her arms under Annie's back and around her waist.

"I love you, Annie." She tightened her hold around Annie.

"I love you too, Mikasa." Annie let her fingertips lightly caressed Mikasa's cheekbone while her fingers on her other hand ran through Mikasa's hair.

"Please, don't ever leave me again." Annie heard Mikasa mumbled weakly before she felt her body completely relaxed on top of her and her breathing even out then she heard her soft snores that made Annie smiled.

"I won't." She whispered one last time before she drifted off to a peaceful sleep with Mikasa for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking a break from writing Madness furthermore to gather my thoughts first because it was getting to the part where I really need to gather more ideas into shaping the whole story when this new idea butted in. 
> 
> So, you all know the drill when that happens! Of course, I'll try to write it down to the best of my ability and share it with as many people as it can reach lolll


End file.
